A Cute 'N Cuddly Dream
by Treemist1022
Summary: (Sequel to the Alternate Universe) it's been awhile since Isobel and Skipper came to the CnC universe, however that was far from their last adventure with that crew. This time it's Team Watermelon that ends up in a different universe, and they will need the help of the Penguins and Isobel to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Misty: GREETINGS READERS! Wow that was loud, sorry 'bout that. Anyways, yes it is I: Misty, here with another amazing story for y'all, but this time I have a super-duper surprise for y'all! I am working with the amazingly talented: Afrikat! For this story, everyone give a round of applause for Afri!**

 **Afri: Thank you for that intro, Misty! And hello readers, Misty and I have a surprise for you all. We are going to be working together on... A mash-up!**

 **Misty: That's right! Now there have been other times where something similar to this has happened. For instance a while ago, both Afri and I worked with many other fanfic authors on a round robin. Also recently, Afri was given permission to use the CnC universe as well as a few characters in it for her story.**

 **Afri: Yep, and we decided we would combine our talents together on this collab! So, this story, like the one I wrote, will take place in both the CnC universe, and the We . Which means that, of course, our characters will be interacting with one another.**

 **Misty: Squee, are you freaking out as much as I am? Actually, don't answer that. You probably are! Okay also, this is in a sense a sequel to Afri's story: "The Alternate Universe" so we will most likely be referencing it.**

 **Afri: I'm very excited to start this! Also, heads up to you readers, Misty and I will be trading off every two chapters. So, Misty will write the first two chapters, and then I'll write the next two, and so on.**

 **Misty: Yup, this should be exciting. Okay, I believe it's time for the disclaimer, yes?**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Misty nor Afri own Penguins of Madagascar or any characters in the show and or movie. However, Misty does own the CnC universe and all OCs within that universe. Afri does indeed own the We Dream universe and all OCs within that universe. Misty also owns a pair of penguin socks, but that isn't really relevant. This will be here for the entire story unless needed later on. Thank you and have a nice day.**

Kia stood back to look at the invention in front of her, it was like a mix between Nothing Normal, and the invention she built with Kowalski awhile back. It was another Melon day which meant that the penguin would be staying with Team Watermelon. However no one else was really in the base.

The penguin sighed and tossed a white cloth over the invention. It had been a day or two after the whole fiasco with Enrique and Rico, and Kia was still recovering. Luckily her teammates seemed to understand and had taken a truce in the middle of their Cold War. Team Watermelon had been on the fritz with each other lately, but luckily things seemed to have calmed down-for a while at least.

Kia tilted her head at the now concealed invention before exhaling. "Now if only I had someone to show you too," she mused quietly. Kia had taken the time to tinker around in her lab and get her mind off certain things while the rest of her team wandered about doing their own things. But once that she was finished with an invention that not even she knew what it did-she really wanted to show someone. However Kia didn't even know where the other three members of her team were, and soon she began to ponder.

 **CnCD**

It took everything Nika had not to personally shred the lemur in front of her to pieces. She had come to guard Julien since it was her job, however what the Russian soldier wasn't expecting was to find the highly annoying, damsel in distress lemur; Yasmin.

The light orange and black lemur sat there shamelessly flirting with Julien while sending the occasional dirty look at Nika.

The two had never gotten along in the past, and the fact that Yasmin was there, standing in front of Nika like she owned the entire zoo really, really, ticked Nika off. She could seriously strangle that lemur right then and there. But no, she had to be the bigger lemur.

Nika breathed out and walked over to Julien, forcing herself to remain calm. "Julien, I have to return to Team Vatermelon, and since I cannot leave you unsupervised-you vwill have to come vith me," she explained simply.

Julien looked over at Nika and nodded. "When are we to be leaving?" He asked, as it turned out. After so many assassination attempts that ended...badly last time, Julien had been very cooperative with obeying Nika.

Right as Nika was about to speak, Yasmin beat her too it. "Oh are you going somewhere? Can I come? I just hate the idea of staying here unprotected while there is a possible assassin running about!" She complained and jumped nervously.

Nika glared at her. "You cannot come."

"If you don't let me come I'll just follow."

Nika sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I do not have the energy to argue, you can come-but eef you touch anything, or cause any trouble, I vwill not be held responsible for any injuries you may receive," she stated and before anyone could argue, she hopped out of the habitat.

Yasmin gave a sly grin. "I promise not to cause any trouble," she said even though Nika wasn't even there anymore. She waved to the other lemurs before following Julien and Nika out of the zoo. Chuckling slightly. "Or at least I'll try."

 **CnCD**

Meanwhile, over in the park...

Ty ducked her head down as a carrot dagger zoomed past her head and hit the tree behind her. "Nutmeg! Did you know Fluffy and Drake were going to be here?!" The cat asked/yelled angrily over at the squirrel as she aimed another punch at Drake.

Nutmeg shook her head. "Of course not! I mean how would I know? It wasn't like I planned this or anything!" She snapped right back to the cat before jumping over and pulling a taser and some electric polls out of Ty's watermelon colored backpack.

Ty glanced over at her. "What do you plan on doing with those?" She asked and right then Nutmeg tasered Fluffy, making the vain cream colored rabbit hit the ground.

Nutmeg looked back up at Ty. "That," she stated and tossed the electric poll at Drake, making it hit the floor next to him and electrocute him; making the otter also collapse. "Come on Ty, we don't have all day," Nutmeg told her.

Ty blinked in confusion as she watched the squirrel handcuff the two villains. "When did you get so snarky? Did this happen in Egypt cause I don't remember it..." She said, trailing off and Nutmeg just smiled with a slight shake of her head.

"Does it matter? Let's just get these two back to the HQ and lock them up," Nutmeg said, dragging Fluffy away.

Ty picked Drake up and followed after Nutmeg. "Fine, although I still think you planned this. You've been itching for some sort of adventure for awhile now, besides we both know this is the area that Fluffy and Drake rule. You just happened to plan a picnic for the entire team and Wally today, here, at this time? I'm not buying it."

Nutmeg laughed. "What would I have to gain from planning this Ty?" She asked, glancing over at the cat.

"Oh I don't know, getting the team back together or something. After all, you originally wanted all of Team Watermelon at this 'picnic' of yours. I'm just the only one that bothered to come, you might be the detective Sherlock, but you stink at playing the criminal," Ty stated. The two almost out of the part.

Nutmeg laughed and glanced back over at the black and white cat, a mischievous glint in her dark green eyes. "Touché Ty," she said before picking up speed and heading off.

Ty paused. "Wait does this mean I'm right? You never really cleared that up. Nutmeg? Nutmeg!" She complained and quickly followed after the small ginger squirrel.

 **CnCD**

Kia sighed and looked over her invention one more time. She still had no idea what it did or what to call it. Oh well, she would just have to figure that stuff out later. She quickly tossed a big white cloth over it and waddled over to check her notes when she heard the sound of arguing coming from the main area.

Leaving her notes and the invention behind, Kia opened the door to the lab and waddled down the hallway, leaving the door wide open as she went to go see who was there.

She soon spotted Nika, Julien, and Yasmin entering from the alleyway entrance, Nika and Yasmin were in a heated argument while Julien looked a little uncomfortable. "Hey Nika, I didn't expect you to be back so soon," Kia said; waddling over.

Nika spotted Kia and gave her a grateful look. "Vhere are Ty and Nutmeg?" She asked, glancing over at Yasmin who had wandered off slightly. "I need to talk to all of you," she explained and gestured her head towards the orange and black petite lemur.

Kia got the idea. "Right, well sadly Ty and Nutmeg are still gone, but I'm sure we can find something to do while we wait for-" The penguin was interrupted by a crashing noise coming from the lemur side of the HQ.

Nika and Kia glanced at each other before nodding silently to each other, and Kia took off; sliding towards the crashing sound while Nika turned to give King Julien a stern look. "Stay put, don't touch anything, I'll be back soon," she ordered before taking off after Kia, completely unaware of the little orange and black lemur that had slipped away.

Yasmin was heading towards the penguin side of the HQ, mainly; the lab.

 **CnCD**

Nika and Kia rushed into the Lemur side of the HQ just in time to see Nutmeg getting up from the ground, and Ty sitting there rubbing her head. Nika took once glance around before asking: "Vut happened?"

Ty looked up at the lemur; still rubbing her head. "Drake and Fluffy happened!" She snapped and Nutmeg took over for her.

"While at the park Ty and I ran into Fluffy and Drake, we took them out-"

"Electrocuted them more like."

"Took them out, and brought them back here while they were unconscious," Nutmeg explained and it took a moment to register before Kia realized what had happened.

The penguin looked at them. "So you brought an unconscious otter here who sleep-evils?" She asked and after a few short moments it clicked for everyone else. "Why would you do that?" The penguin asked.

Ty hissed. "I knew we should have waited for him to wake up!"

Nika spoke; getting their attention. "Vhere are they now?" She asked and Ty and Nutmeg shrugged as they didn't know.

Right then an alarm went off.

Kia gasped. "Someone's in my lab," she explained quickly and the four animals exchanged a look before darting down the hallway to go stop the diabolical rabbit and otter.

They passed by Julien on the way, and the poor lemur King looked just as confused as he undoubtedly felt. Nika stopped in her tracks and looked at him sternly. "Stay here, there ees small problem een lab, nothing we can't handle," she assured him and took off without waiting for an answer.

The team of melons soon made it into the lab just in time to see Fluffy and Drake messing around with some of Kia's inventions.

Kia glared. "Stay away from those! Villains don't get to touch!" She lectured and Fluffy sneered.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it, ay Kiki?" She asked with a smug smirk on her face and Kia's glare thickened.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kiki."

Fluffy simply rolled her eyes. "You Team Watermelon are all bark and no bite-Drake, we're leaving," she ordered and the team of melons stood defensively in front of the door.

Now no one realized that poor scared little Yasmin had heard Fluffy and Drake come in and had hid behind a white cloth, however upon hearing Team Watermelon, she wanted to see if they were there and tripped on the cloth, making it fall down and herself trip into the middle of the fight.

Fluffy reacted instantly. "Drake-grab the lemur."

The otter (still sleeping mind you) did as he was told and grabbed Yasmin while Fluffy hopped on over to the portal that had been revealed. "Well what do we have here?" She asked and accidentally pressed down on something, making the invention come to life.

Kia stepped forward. "Step away from the machine," she ordered and the three mammals behind her followed her lead and stepped forward.

Fluffy shook her head. "Uh, uh uh-" she gestured one of her long cream colored ears towards Drake who was still holding Yasmin. "Not a step closer unless you want to see this pretty little lemur get what's coming to her."

The team froze and Fluffy grinned deviously. "That's what I thought, Drake jump into the portal," she ordered and the team looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh and Team Watermelon-don't follow us, or else the lemur gets it," she threatened before following Drake and Yasmin into the portal.

Once the three mammals were gone, Nika growled in frustration and Ty hissed angrily. "Kia vhere does vee eevention lead?" Nika asked, turning her attention to the penguin.

Kia shrugged. "I don't know-"

"You don't know, how can you not know?" Ty interrupted as she glared over at Kia.

Kia gave another shrug. "I don't know what it does, it could teleport, time travel, dimension travel, world travel, shrink, enlarge...fry. I honestly don't know what it does," she explained and the team fell silent.

It was Nutmeg who finally broke the silence. "It doesn't matter-" she started and her teammates looked at her like she was crazy. "Its our job to go after the villains and save the civilians, so it doesn't matter where it leads-because it's our job to follow them. You three might choose to stay here, but I'm not. I'm going after them, even if I'm going it alone."

Nika, Kia, and Ty glanced at each other before turning to look at Nutmeg.

"You're not going alone," Ty said, and before Nutmeg could argue; Nika continued.

"Because ve are coming vith you."

Kia nodded and smiled as she looked at the three mammals. "We'll face whatever is in there together," she said and the three others nodded before they looked to the portal.

"Together," they all spoke and jumped into the portal one by one, with Nika going first, followed by Ty, and then as Nutmeg was about to go in, she noticed that Kia was hesitating.

"Kia? You coming?"

The penguin looked over at the squirrel. "Oh, of course...it's just, what if it kills us?" She asked and cast the invention a wary look.

Nutmeg gave her a comforting smile. "Then at least we know we died for a good cause," she said and extended her paw to Kia. The penguin smiled a big before taking it and the squirrel and penguin jumped in the portal after their teammates. Unaware that it was beginning to wobble and shake. Smoking slightly.

As soon as the last two jumped in, the invention tipped over and turned off; breaking.

 **CnCD**

Kia coughed as she stood up on wobbly legs, she wasn't entirely sure what just happened. Her mind was still a bit fuzzy, let's see what was the last thing that she remembered.

Well, she was working on an invention in the lab, Nika came with Julien and Yasmin. Ty and Nutmeg had brought Fluffy and Drake in...there was a crash...wait! Fluffy! Drake! The invention!

"My head hurts..."

Kia turned her head and spotted Ty getting up from the ground and Kia offered her flipper to help her up.

The cat let out a groan. "What...what happened?" She asked after getting up and Kia shrugged, she was still trying to figure that all out herself.

Nutmeg was also getting up, she looked a bit energy drained and was holding her head with one paw. "Guys where are we?" She asked and glanced around. "And where's Nika?" She asked.

Right then a familiar Russian voice spoke and the penguin, cat, and squirrel turned to look at Nika, who in turn was looking off at the distance.

"Team-you might vant to come and see vis..."

Kia shared a glance with the other two members of her team before all three headed over and went to go see what Nika was looking at.

It was the zoo, the Central Park zoo. But something just didn't seem right. Even though it looked almost the same. However the weather was different, instead of the hot and sweaty summer heat, the weather was cool and spring like.

It was then that realization dawned upon Kia as she looked at the Central Park zoo.

"This isn't our universe..."

 **Hey guys, it's Misty, so you are probably really confused unless you have read my story: Cute 'N Cuddly' and Afri's story: We Dream of Our Escape, as A Cute and Cuddly Dream is going on in between certain areas of that story, if you enjoy the story and still want to continue reading it, perhaps you should also read those other two stories. Anyways, thanks for reading. We'll be updating again sometime this week. (Hopefully) until then guys! Follow/fav if you like the story or just want to know when we will update next. (Or both, both is good.) Alright, bye readers! Misty is out: peace! Oh and remember to review! You know how much we adore your reviews. Okay, now out: peace! Cya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misty: Heh, heh, heh...Okay this whole not updating thing is all on me. Blame Misty, because it's still my turn to write a chapter, and I took...a very long time. I apologize about that.**

 **Kia: I think the readers understand Kia, you're sorry.**

 **Misty: Extremely. But y'know, this is my last chapter until Afri finishes her two after this. So, that hopefully means we will update sooner. This is really not how I wanted to start the story: update-less.**

 **Kia: Well, you're here now with an update for everyone. Might as well let them read it. Right?**

 **Misty: Right, go read guys!**

"This isn't our universe..."

Nika, Ty, and Nutmeg gave Kia a doubtful look, they clearly didn't believe whatever Kia was going on about, and in reality, why should they? That idea simply sounded crazy. Though, if it was an alternate universe, this wouldn't be the first time they came into contact with one.

Nutmeg tilted her head to the side, staring at the penguin scientist with her dark, watermelon green eyes glinted with curiosity. "How do you know Kia?" The squirrel asked, after all: there wasn't much difference from this zoo to theirs.

Kia gestured to the sky. "The weather, this is not the summer heat which we left behind. It's cool, kinda nature-y, and it smells like spring," she said with a grin on her face as if she had cracked the code to the universe...literally.

Ty rolled her eyes. "Just because it's 'spring' doesn't mean it's an alternate universe Kia. You said you didn't know what it did, maybe we went back in time-or forward in time." Her logic was sound, after all, the weather wasn't a very strong thing to base an entire assumption off of.

Kia nodded in agreement. "Right you are Ty my friend! But you're forgetting that the penguin habitat recently had an upgrade." She pointed down to where they could see the penguin habitat in the zoo. "Tell me Ty, do you see an upgrade down there?" She asked and the cat shook her head. "So that rules out the future."

Nika gave Kia a deadpanned expression. "Vut about vee past?" She asked, and the three melon mammals looked at Kia as she processed what Nika said. It took a minute before it was fully processed and she soon faltered in her joy.

"Oh...good point."

Nutmeg exhaled softly as she turned her face back to the zoo. "Now how do we know?" She asked with a small pout on her face. Everything would be easier if they knew where, when, and what they were in.

Silence followed the squirrel's question, that is until Kia brightened as if a lightbulb had exploded above her feathered head. "I know! Let's go down and see! We can split up, each take a different part of the zoo and get the scope of everything. Y'know, try and see where we are," she suggested quickly. Kia seemed overly pleased with her idea. Surprisingly enough, ever since having the egg, she had been a rather cheerful person.

Ty nodded. "Sounds good, but we still have to find Fluffy, Drake, and Useless," she added while Nika voiced a grunt of agreement.

Kia nodded. "Good point...Alright, here's the new plan: Nutmeg, Ty, you guys take the park and see if you can find our missing mammals. Meanwhile, I'll tackle the penguin habitat and half of the zoo, while Nika can take the lemur habitat and that half of the zoo."

Nika turned to look at Kia. "Vhen did I die and make you leader?" She asked, though it was more teasingly than anything else. Kia had a tendency to take control of operations from time to time. The Russian didn't mind, of course. But sometimes she felt like Kia forgot who was really in charge.

Kia went red under her feathers. "Sorry. Er, what's the plan Nika?"

"Your plan vas fine, Ve go with that," Nika explained before turning to look back at the zoo. "Operation: Alternate Sundae ees a go."

Ty rolled her eyes. "There you go with the food based code names again..." She muttered before jumping back down to the ground. "Hurry up Nuts, we've got rodents to find," she said determinedly as Nutmeg joined her on the ground.

Kia gave a gasp of annoyance. "None of the animals you are looking for are rodents Ty! Otters are Mustelids, rabbits are Lagomorphs, and lemurs are primates! Get your facts right!" She snapped and the cat just shrugged it off before leaving to the park with Nutmeg while Kia followed after Nika into the zoo: mumbling her annoyance with Ty along the way.

 **CnCD**

Kia approached the penguin habitat carefully. She didn't know what to expect, this could be another timeline, this could be in the past, or even in an alternate universe. Which with their luck, it could be all three.

She snuck around until she found a nice hidden place from which she could still watch. So far, all she could see was four familiar penguins entertaining their human visitors. Judging by the crowds of people, Kia was guessing it was rush hour for them. She would have to sit this out until the majority of the people left.

This gave the penguin enough time to come up with a plan. Once the visitors left, she would need to find something out. But she had to be careful. What if this was the past? It could be before they met her, which could jeopardize her entire future. She might need a code name...

Kia leaned back on the trash can she was hiding beside. "I think I'll call myself Div Valdis," she spoke softly to herself. She had actually made herself an alter ego back when she was in her first year at the Academy. She was Div Valdis; fierce spy with no mercy and a level head. While Hazel had chosen the name Callida Thol; compassionate spy who understood everyone else's needs. Basically, their version of good cop/bad cop.

Slowly the crowds of people vanished, until there was only a few stragglers left, and even they soon got bored and went to see the Chimps. This gave Kia the perfect opportunity to approach. Would she have to change her appearance?

Kia sat there for a minute before deciding better of it. This could be a different dimension, maybe they knew Kia from this dimension. In that case, she needed to know if this Kia was a good guy or a bad.

She quickly slid her way to the habitat and flipped over until she landed silently behind the Penguins. Suddenly nervous, how exactly would this go? She wasn't entirely sure, but if she needed too: Kia was sure she could lie her way out of this.

"Excuse me," she said clearly.

Almost instantly the four penguins turned around at the ready, with Rico halfway through ralphing up a bazooka.

Kia's eyes went wide. "Wow there Rico! There's absolutely no need for that!" She said in a hurry, before realizing what she had sad. "Fiddlesticks! I probably shouldn't know your names! Argh Kia! Why are you so bad at this!?" She lectured herself while giving a rather fierce whack to her head with her flipper.

The four penguins watched in confusion for a minute, before Skipper slowly realized who this was. "Kia?" He asked, wondering if this was the same Kia that was from the alternate universe that he and Isobel visited awhile back.

Kia stopped hitting herself and turned to back to the penguins. "The one and only! - I think, there is a possibility that we are talking about two very different Kia's. But if you know me, then I think we can remove the possibility of this being in the past." She finished rambling to give the penguins a shy grin. "I'm probably not making much sense...can I ask how we know each other?" She asked.

Skipper answered. "You're from that other universe, the one Isobel and I visited. You were pregnant last time, with 'Walski's egg," he said, causing that Kowalski and Kia to flush.

"Yeah...that's me. But hey! Now I know where I am! This is where you and Isobel come from, nice place," Kia stated before turning to look at Kowalski. "You're slightly taller than mine, I'll have to tell him that," she decided.

Skipper brought Kia's attention back to him. "What're you doing here soldier?" He asked.

Kia looked at the flat headed penguin. "That is one complicated story. One I would love to tell, but first-I should probably go find Nika and tell her where we are before she does something dangerously stupid...Although to be fair, that sounds more like something Ty would do." She snapped out of her thoughts as she remembered what she was supposed to do. "Right Nika."

The female penguin quickly dove into the water and then out of the habitat, leaving the four penguins to follow. "So, what do you think 'Walski, alternate you didn't do too bad," Skipper said; nudging the analyst playfully while Rico gave a slight whistle and Kowalski reddened under his feathers before the four of them followed after Kia.

 **CnCD**

Nika scoped out the area, this zoo didn't look different from theirs, except of course; the changes that had been made to their zoo. She still wasn't sure when, or where they were but Nika figured that a good place to start would be the lemur habitat.

She had no troubles sneaking in, despite having a few humans watching Mort roll around on the ground with a mango. That meant that at least Mort was here, which meant Julien and Maurice were probably there as well. She would have to keep a look out for them.

The Russian continued to hide among the shadows the habitat as she looked around for any signs to where she might be. However it wasn't exactly easy to tell with everything looking the same. The only thing Nika knew was that she wasn't about to approach anyone. That would be extremely unprofessional and honesty, not the smartest move. It was far better to watch and observe until it was clear where you were.

As she crept around the habitat, Nika started to hear voices. She was able to recognize one as Julien, although she wasn't sure about the latter. It sounded feminine, as well as slightly familiar, though Nika wasn't sure why.

Curiosity got the better of her as she stepped out of the shadows in hopes of getting a look at the girl who was talking to Julien. It sounded like they were close, Nika was trained to hear things like the shift in words or the comfortablness in the voice. It was clear these two were close.

She took a few more steps out, still trying to get a look at the girl. With a small feeling off...nothing she would ever admit to, burning in her chest. However soon she found herself out in the open, and standing right in front of Maurice.

The Aye-aye looked at Nika in confusion. "Who are you?" He asked quickly, clearly shocked to see another lemur in the habitat.

Nika had to play it cool, she couldn't exactly explain who she was. So, she tried her best American accent and went for a cover. "I'm Nicole-I'm sorry if I frightened you there. See, I'm new here, in fact I just arrived. Honestly I'm surprised no one had noticed little old me yet," she said with a giggle.

That was it. Nika hated herself. She did not giggle, but just in case this was the past. Nika couldn't reveal her identity to any of the lemurs, it could affect the future in ways which could be catastrophic.

Maurice relaxed. "Oh, I didn't know we were getting a new lemur."

Nika gave another enduring giggle. "Oh it really was a quick decision. One moment I was sittin' in my own little zoo there in...Texas, and the next thing I know, I'm here!" Nika smiled from ear to ear, hoping to fool him.

Maurice nodded in understanding. "Wow, all the way from Texas?" He asked and Nika nodded. "You must be tired, come on Nicole, I'll introduce you to everyone else and then we can find a place for you to rest." Maurice started to lead Nika towards Julien and the strange girl.

Nika kept quite. She hated having to pretend accents, especially the American one. It just didn't do well with her throat. It wasn't long before Maurice had brought Nika right to Julien and the other lemur. Although it wasn't until the girl lemur turned around that she recognized who it was.

"Nika?"

"Eesobel?"

 **Misty: Alright so it's a bit on the short side. I'm sorry about that. But hey! It's an update! Plus you gotta see Nika pull out her American accent.**

 **Kia: Nika's going to hate you for letting people read that.**

 **Misty: Surprisingly, I'm alright with my characters hating me. Anyways, thanks for reading guys! I honestly have no idea when we will update again! Since its Afri's turn next. But don't worry, I'm sure the next two chapters will be Supercalifragilisticexbalidosous! (I have no idea if I spelt that right.)**

 **Kia: Bye guys! Remember to review! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to Misty, and I'm sure Afri too. Alright, bye guys!**

 **Misty: Catcha later alligator!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers! It's Afri here with the next chapter. It's not very long, sorry about that. But it took me a while so I could work on getting Misty's characters just right. Anyways, go and read! And please review, me and Misty live on those.**

Kia carefully sneaked across the zoo. She ran as best she could in short bursts and frequently hid behind anything she could so no people would see her. The zoo was always crowded right before it closed.

I guess that's the same.

She stopped behind a trashcan with her back to it. She peered around to the left, and saw that the coast was clear.

The lemur habitat was in her line of sight, and there would be nowhere else to hide, so she had to be quick.

Just as she was about to reach the wall, someone stepped behind her. Kia groaned.

"Of course I got caught."

"That's not your habitat, little guy!" It was a new zookeeper, a young guy who was much more cheerful than Alice. Almost annoyingly so.

Kia turned around, flippers on hips. "Little guy?" She knew he didn't understand her, but she was already irritated that she got caught. She pointed to the pink bow on her head. "Do you not see this?"

The keeper only gave her a cheesy smile, and leaned down to pick her up.

"It's back to the penguin habitat with you!"

 **CnCD**

"Ty, slow down!" Nutmeg ran to keep up with the cat. "We don't want to miss them."

She and Ty were in charge of finding Fluffy, Drake, and Yasmin.

Personally, Ty really was not very interested in saving Yasmin; she annoyed the you know what out of Ty. And, not to mention, this could have been solved in their own universe had Kia been more careful with her inventions.

Ty sighed and shook her head. She could not be getting angry with her team mates right now. They were on a mission and stuck in someone else's universe. They needed each other now.

She slowed down a little so Nutmeg would not have to run so fast.

Nutmeg caught up. "Good thing you had your backpack with you when we jumped into the portal."

Ty nodded, and held onto the straps of the backpack that they always kept loaded with things they needed on missions. "Yeah, we'll probably need it."

"I don't see them in any of the –"

Nutmeg was cut off as Ty suddenly grabbed her, and pulled her behind a tree.

Ty silently pointed around the trunk to the right.

Cautiously, Nutmeg looked and saw Fluffy and Drake, their backs turned to Nutmeg and Ty. They were up in a tree with Yasmin, who looked quite distressed.

Nutmeg hid behind the tree again and looked at Ty. "I don't think we should go after them alone."

Ty raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not? We could end this right now. I have weapons in my backpack."

"Ty, we don't even know how we're getting home." Nutmeg tried to reason with her. "And, Fluffy threatened to hurt Yasmin if we follow her."

Ty crossed her arms and was beginning to roll her eyes, but Nutmeg continued.

"I know, Yasmin is annoying. But it's our job to keep her safe, remember? So let's just go find Kia and Nika and tell them we found Fluffy and Drake. We have to take them on as a team."

"Fine." Ty agreed, and the two began walking to the zoo.

 **CnCD**

Nika cursed in her head, as she had accidently dropped her accent. She knew it was too late to take it back.

Isobel recognized her instantly. She pulled her back behind the column so people would see her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"There vas a mix-up vith one of Kia's inventions." Nika said matter-of-factly. "And, some villains vell into eet vith an annoying damsel een distress. Have you seen a rabbit, otter, and a small orange and black lemur all together?"

Isobel shook her head, knowing that they had gotten themselves into a mess. "No. But I can help."

Nika straightened up stiffly. This was official business, and she did not like the idea of just inviting someone on a mission. But, Isobel was not a complete stranger, and this was her universe. It could be in their best interest. "Okay. Kia ees vith the penguins. Ve should go over there."

"Alright." Isobel nodded. "I'll be right back."

She went back out into the open, and Nika could hear her speaking to Julien.

Curiously, she peered just around the column so they could not see her.

"But when will you be back?" Julien was holding onto Isobel's paws.

Nika remembered that Isobel had told her that, in her universe, she and Julien were together. Still, her brow lowered very slightly.

"Soon." Isobel told him. "I have to help my friend."

Nika's ears pricked up and her expression went back to normal. Friend?

She hid back behind the column, and Isobel came around.

"Ready?" She had a bow and a quiver with her.

Nika looked at the weapons, intrigued. "Da."

 **CnCD**

The zookeeper set up a plank across the penguin's moat, and walked over it. He set Kia on the faux ice floe, and walked back across the plank. He removed it, and went back to his duties.

Kia grumbled as she flipped open the fish dish, and climbed down the ladder into HQ.

The other penguins were sitting at the table, and they all looked over to her.

Rico chuckled and elbowed Kowalski in the ribs, who went a little red.

"Hey, Kia." Skipper said. "Where's the Russian?"

"Well, I didn't make it that far." Kia said in a huff. "A zookeeper picked me up and set me back here. So I'll just have to try again. The zoo hasn't burned down, so Nika must be doing okay."

Just as Kia was about to go back up the ladder, the fish dish opened, and Nika and Isobel came down the ladder.

"Nika!" Kia said, surprised. "Did you find Fluffy and Drake?"

Nika shook her head. "No. But, Eesobel vants to help us."

Kia nodded. "Good. We might need her. Ty and Nutmeg are still in the park. They might have found our villains."

Skipper cleared his throat. "Is anyone going to explain what exactly is going on here?"

The three girls looked over at Skipper.

"Right." Kia knew they were probably going to need the penguins' help. She waddled over to the table, and Nika and Isobel followed. "First of all, Kowalski, Rico, Private – meet Nika."

The boys waved, and Kia cleared her throat. "So, I was working on one of my inventions at our base in the zoo in our universe. At first, I was not sure what it would be for, as it was a work in progress. I covered it up, and then Nika came in with Julien and –"

"Oh, I see where this is going." Private piped up. "It's like when Isobel and Skippa got spat out into your universe."

That was true, but Kia gave him a look for interrupting her. She continued on. "Nika came in with Julien and this lemur girl, Yasmin, who is staying with the lemurs."

Isobel could practically feel Nika go rigid beside her, so she knew that Yasmin was no good.

"Yasmin is your typical damsel in distress." Kia folded her flippers behind her back. "She flirts with everyone, pretends to be clueless and helpless, and currently needs us to save her. Of course, needing to be saved doesn't automatically make her a helpless damsel, but I think you get the picture. She was kidnapped by two villains from our universe; Fluffy and Drake. Fluffy is the mastermind, and Drake just does what she says."

"Fluffy?" Skipper raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Doesn't exactly sound too evil."

Kia shrugged. "I know. But trust me, she's not one to be messed with. So long story short, we have a damsel to save, villains to defeat, and we need help getting help."

"Can do!" Skipper confirmed. "I'm sure Kowalski can help with the getting home part."

"Absolutely." Kowalski stood up. "Do we need to start now?"

"I'll wait until I get my whole team together." Kia told him. "But we will need to ensure a way home is possible before we go after Fluffy and Drake."

As if on cue, the fish dish opened up again, and Ty and Nutmeg jumped down onto the ground.

"How did you know to come here?" Kia asked them.

"You told us you would be here, remember?" Ty raised an eyebrow at her.

Kia face-flippered. "Right. Sorry, there's just a lot going on. Anyways, did you find them?"

Nutmeg nodded. "They're in the park. Yasmin looks safe."

Kia nodded. "Good. Now, to be sure it stays that way, we're going to need to carefully plan our attack."

Ty gestured her head towards Isobel. "Who's this?"

"This is Isobel." Kia said happily. "She and Skipper – the one from this universe – got trapped in our universe before. I helped them get back home. She can help us out with our mission. Isobel, this is Ty and Nutmeg, the other members of Team Watermelon."

Ty assessed the lemur, uncertain.

Nutmeg stepped up to Isobel and smiled. She held her paw out. "Hi, I'm Nutmeg. It's nice to meet you."

Isobel smiled down at the squirrel and shook her paw. "You as well."

"You're an archer?" Nutmeg asked, indicating her weapons.

"Yes." Isobel took off her bow so Nutmeg could see. "And you?"

"Oh, no. I'm not an archer." Nutmeg giggled. "But between all of us, we're knowledgeable in more weapons than I can list right now."

"Ty, do you have any paper in that backpack?" Kia asked.

Ty took off her backpack, and sorted through it. "Right here."

She handed Kia a roll of paper and a marker.

The other penguins got up from the table so Kia and the rest of the girls could have space and figure out their plan.

They all had a seat, and Kia unrolled the paper. "Let's get to work."


	4. Chapter 4

**Afri; Welcome back, readers! I have a laid back chapter for you all today to gear up for the action ahead of us. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing these two chapters. Which reminds me, that means Misty is up next for chapter writing! Anyways, go read and please review.**

That evening, after the plan to take down Fluffy and Drake was completed, Kia announced that she and Kowalski would work on getting them a way home.

"We have to be sure we can go back right after we save Yasmin and take Fluffy and Drake into custody." Kia explained. "We don't want to take any chances with giving them more time to escape from us in this universe."

Everyone agreed that was a good idea.

Kia turned to Skipper. "Would it be okay if my team stayed the night here?"

Before Skipper could answer, Nika spoke up.

"I vill go back vith Isobel."

Team Watermelon and Isobel looked at her.

Nika straightened up. "Vouldn't it be better eef we vere more spread out? In case Fluffy and Drake come into the zoo."

Kia nodded. "Good thinking, Nika. Nutmeg, Ty; what about you?"

"I can patrol the zoo tonight." Ty offered. She did not mind, and, she wanted to be by herself, which Kia knew.

Kia turned to Nutmeg. "You can stay here if you want. Ty patrolling and Nika staying with the lemurs should be enough."

At first, Nutmeg was a little irritated that Kia did not feel she should also be out there.

"We can make hot chocolate if you'd like, Nutmeg." Private suggested cheerfully.

That sounded nice to Nutmeg, and she agreed.

Kia and the rest of Team Watermelon circled together before departing from another.

"Meet back here at dawn." Kia said. "Fluffy and Drake will never see us coming."

 **CnCD**

All of the human visitors had left, and there was still a bit of daylight to enjoy before the sun set on the zoo.

Ty went on a separate path from Nika and Isobel, who were headed for the lemur habitat.

Both of the girls were quiet, but it was only in their nature.

Isobel decided to break the silence. "Why did Fluffy and drake take Yasmin?"

"She vas een the wrong place at the wrong time." Nika explained. "Eet ees our job to save her."

Isobel nodded in understanding. "You seemed put off when Kia mentioned her. Did something happen?"

Nika did not like being assessed, but she knew that she needed to not be so aggressively guarded with Isobel. She only asked questions because she was curious, not to try and weaken her. Nika did not forget that Isobel had even described her as being a friend. "Vell, eet ees as Kia says. She ees a damsel een distress. Een our universe, she really gets on my nerves, and makes things more complicated. I cannot stand eet."

"I've known a few like that." Isobel admitted.

Nika did not press further into that, as that could lead to more questions about herself. She changed the subject.

"How long have you been an archer?" She indicated Isobel's bow and quiver.

"Since childhood." Isobel touched the bow string. "It's the weapon I know best. Aside from a dagger."

Nika assumed that she had her dagger with her in her quiver, as most archers keep a spare weapon with them should they run out of arrows.

"I've never tried eet." She admitted. "I prefer a pistol."

"I could show you." Isobel offered. "I practice in the park, but, the habitat will have to do for tonight."

Nika considered. "Okay."

At first, she left it at that. But she decided to return the favor.

"Do you know any martial arts?"

Isobel looked at the black and white lemur and smiled. "Yes. From my homeland and from the place I grew up. Indigenous fighting styles."

Nika smiled a little. "I know Russian fist fighting the best, vrom my home. I can teach you a little, een exchange for the archery practice."

Isobel had never heard of it, and she decided it was a fair trade.

 **CnCD**

Ty paced around each habitat, the inhabitants not paying her any heed.

She did her best to focus and keep a sharp eye out for any suspicious signs, but her mind was full. A lot had happened between the Team before they ended up here, and Ty was still processing it.

It helped to be out in the fresh air by herself. She was not one to just openly spill her feelings into words, and she needed time to think.

She reached for her back straps to fiddle with them, but she thought she saw a dark figure swoop past the corner of her eye.

She spun around instantly, arms out and ready to fight.

But no one was there.

Hmm. Weird.

Ty glanced around a few more times, but saw nothing else, and she continued on her way.

 **CnCD**

"Who is your new friend, Isobel?" Julien asked as he looked at Nika.

He had a friendly smile on his face that Nika knew all too well, and she cleared her throat.

"My name ees Nika."

"Nika?" Julien thought that sounded just slightly familiar. "I am King Julien! But it is okay if you just call me Julien."

Nika gave him the smallest smile.

Julien turned to Isobel. "Where is she from?"

Isobel and Nika exchanged glances, and Nika gave her a small to indicate that it was all right to tell him.

"Julien, remember when Skipper and I were trapped in Kowalski's invention?" Isobel asked.

Julien thought for a moment. "Yeah, what about it?" Then, his eyes got wide, understanding fully. "Oh! I am seeing now! You are from de other universe! And – Aha!" Julien had a sly smile on his face. "You are Nika. I know exactly who you are!"

His eyes swept over to Isobel and he chuckled, and she only gave him an annoyed look.

"Have fun with your new friend, Isobel!" Julien waved as he walked off to hang out with Maurice.

Nika blinked and looked at Isobel. "Vut ees he talking about?"

Isobel shook her head. "It's nothing. Would you like to start?"

"Okay." Nika uncrossed her arms.

She and Isobel went to the back of the habitat where they could use the palm trees as targets.

Isobel set her quiver down and held her bow out so Nika could see it.

"There are many types of bows." she began to explain, "Mine is a recurve. I leave it unstrung when I know I will not use it, to help the bow last longer. I have no arrow rest, so I use my fingers instead."

"Doesn't that hurt them after awhile?" Nika asked.

Isobel nodded. "Yes. My left trigger finger is slightly calloused on the underside because of that."

She showed Nika, and the other lemur could see what she was talking about.

"Why do you not wear something protective?"

"There are rings." Isobel told her. "That is the traditional way to protect the fingers, but I do not have any. Now, let me show you how to use it."

Isobel retrieved an arrow, and came back beside Nika.

She got into her stance, with the side of her body facing parallel to her target.

She drew in a breath, and nocked her arrow.

Nika watched carefully. She took note of the way Isobel's left finger wrapped around the shaft of the arrow as it laid against the wood of the bow.

She also looked at her grip, and noticed that she pinched the nock between her right trigger finger and thumb. She had never seen a grip like that.

"This is an Eastern grip." Isobel explained. "It's common in Asia. The rest of the world uses a Mediterranean grip."

She adjusted her fingers on the nock, with her trigger finger resting on top of the nock with two fingers underneath of it.

"I use both interchangeably."

She pulled back the arrow, with the fletching coming up to her cheek. She took aim, and released the arrow.

She hit the center of the palm trunk, and relaxed her stance.

"Why do you use both grips?" Nika asked. "Vouldn't eet be easier to pick one?"

"It's a cultural mix." Isobel did not look at her.

Nika knew she probably did not want to explain, and she understand that. But Isobel had been asking her questions all day. It was her turn now.

"Your accent," Nika spoke again, "I know you are not vrom here. And before you left our universe, you spoke a little bit of Russian to me."

Isobel smiled. "The people of the culture I grew up in were linguists. And my mother tongue is a blend of several other languages."

Nika nodded. "Kia knows many languages. How many do you know?"

"Aside from English," Isobel turned to face Nika, "French, my childhood language, and the language of my people, which is a mix of Arabic, Persian, and Swahili. I am fluent in Arabic, but Persian and Swahili not so much."

"Je parle français." Nika said. Her thick Russian accent betrayed her a little, but it was still clear that she spoke in French. "But I do not know the other ones."

Isobel smiled at her, and Nika smiled back. She was finding herself becoming more relaxed, and she was glad for it. Things had been very tense, and so it was nice to be able to just breathe and do something for enjoyment.

Isobel and Nika continued to practice. Nika found that she preferred the Mediterranean grip, as she felt like she had a better hold. Her first few attempts were no good, but she stayed patient with herself, and after a while she was beginning to hit the target just right.

When it came time for Nika to show Isobel the ropes of Russian fist fighting, Isobel realized that it was exactly as it sounded. It involved fighting with the fists, and nothing particularly fancy.

She could tell that Nika enjoyed doing it, with the way she talked about it and showed off her moves.

But to Isobel, it reminded her of how sailors in the harbor would fight. But it was no matter, she let Nika teach her and they even laughed at themselves or each other.

When they began to grow tired, they sat on the grass and conversed. And nothing was small talk, as neither of them could stand that. Isobel talked about aspects of her culture, and Nika was particularly interested in the types of food they ate and weapons they used. She told Isobel grand stories of Russia's culture and her favorite dishes. They discussed art and admitted little things about themselves, ever careful to avoid touchier subjects.

While the evening had been relaxing and even sun, the sun set on the zoo. Night was coming, and the Team and the Zoosters had no idea what kind of fight would be in store for them.


End file.
